Advanced Techniques
In order to become a proficient pilot in SDGO, one most learn how to use both ranged weaponry and close ranged weaponry at an adept skill level. This page is meant to teach a handful of Advanced Techniques within SDGO in order to make the experience of a pilot optimal, moreover, quicker. Melee skills *Basic Combo Difficulty: Practicability: MUST KNOW: Most close ranged units have an extra melee type attack, generally activating a status ailment along with the attack. Examples Include: Boost Down, Slow, Bullet Zero, Control Shock, and a simple Knockdown. Basics: Step 1: Face the enemy whilst equipping weapon 1. Step 2: Attack the enemy mobile suit with weapon 1. (Optional: Attack first with weapon 3 or 2. It varies on what weapon slot the melee combo is on.) Step 3: Attack the enemy at 3-4 times with the unit's assigned close ranged weapon (Weapon 1) and then follow up with either weapon 2 or 3 to finish the combo. (As referred to earlier, depends on what weapon slot the melee combo is on.) Step 4: Upon succession, it will either knockdown the opponent, or keep them up and stuck with the status ailment. Allowing for a ranged weaponry punish. This method can also be used by some other units, switching the 3rd weapon into Special Attack (Melee special and Ranged special only). Also, the number of hits before switching into weapon 3 determines by how much hits the unit can do before knocking down the enemy, Such as most Mid-Range units can hit up to 4 times and most Long-Range units can hit up to 3 times. Remember, there's always an exception, such as Freedom Gundam's melee can hit up to 5 times whilst being a Mid-Ranged Unit. Moreover Gundam F91's 5 hit combo while being designated as a Long-Range Mobile Suit. *Move combination attack/Move cancel acceleration (MCA) Difficulty: Praticabality: MUST KNOW: Generally after striking with a melee type weapon, a pilot will experience some sort of delay or cooldown before they can move again. Sadly, it's long enough to allow an enemy pilot to punish and kill them off. Basics: Step 1: Have Weapon 1 already equipped, make sure that the enemy is within reach. Step 2: Dash towards the enemy pilot and attack with the unit's designated close-range weapon. Side note: Some units react quicker after the second hit, whereas some react quicker after the first. Make sure to experiment with thos on the unit before attempting MCA. Step 3: Once the unit performs the attack, and the enemy is stunned; Switch to either Weapon 2 or 3 and Circle around to their back. (Double Tap W). This way, the enemy can get hit by CRITICALS and can get eliminated easily. Make sure to repeat the steps. Step 4 (Optional): If you do not want a knockdown, just dash away and continue your attacks with regular weapons for maximum damage. This works best if teammates are also locking on your target. *Sin Swap Difficulty: Praticability: Basics: Step 1: Switch to weapon 1 and lock enemy and press left button, then hit W+weapon2/3+W. Step 2: When you feel that you have already cancelled the stillness which caused by the slash and you are moving, press the left button immediately. Step 3: If you succeed, you will hear no sound of boost. Only you hear the sound of weapon switch. *Zero Boost Slash (ZBS) Difficulty: Practicability: Auto-boosts before melee attacks could sometimes compromise your opportunity to counter attack an enemy. If you want to slash your blade right away, you want to learn this skill. Step 1: Switch to your primary melee weapon. Step 2: Move your mouse to an angle where no auto-boosts can be executed, i.e. you see no enemy at that angle. Step 3: Hit left mouse click and quickly move your mouse roughly at the target again to let the slash hit. Note: Step 2 and 3 must be done swiftly (in a matter of splitseconds) and smoothly. This is a high tier skill among all sword skills, so it needs practice to master. Gun skills *Auto-Lock, Semi-Auto Lock and Manual Lock Difficulty: Semi-Auto Lock: Manual Lock: Practicability: *Turkey shot Difficulty: Practicablility: Need to know: Turkey shot is a technique which allows you to throw more damage at enemy units. It's somehow similar to the basic combo of rock units. Basics: For units with machine guns: Just move before the last bullet went out. Then you will shoot a new round with the one bullet left in your ammo. For units with to ranged attacks: You can throw more damage. Just after you shoot weapon 2 move a little bit and at the same time switch to other weapon and fire. Then Move a little bit and switch. Repeat this step and you can deal more damage. *Making your missle turn Difficulty: Practicability: Need to know: Sometimes when using units with homing weapons, you will encounter a situation: Your enemy is hiding behid obstacles, and you missle can't hit them. You don't have to risk for going into their attack range just for attacking them, all you need to do is learn and master this skill. Basics: 1. Point your cursor at your enemy. 2. Click to fire and turn your cursor at a desired angle of your benefit. 3. If you success, you will see your missle shoot from the direction you pointed and hit the enemy like a mortar. Sniping skills *Basic knowledge about snipers Sniper is different from other unit's attack stlye. It wasn't very dynamic, but if the player has good skill it is sure deadly. Some people thinks that sniper is basiclly nothing more than a supporter, watching other people's ass only, but that's not true. However, unlike other attributes, there are something you have to know before sniping. 1. Searching the target: Rookie snipers will zoom in and search for nothing at the beginning of the game. Veterans won't do that. One thing you have to know is, if the map is big you will need to move some distance in order to launch your attack. Also, it is recommended for a sniper to stay in a high place,and some obstacles may help from protecting you from enemy attacks, only not blocking your view. Now, the place part is complete, but how about the search? The most efficient way to search the enemy is using Auto-Aim to search. after you know where the position the enemy is, you can launch your attack. 2. Target picking: Some people thinks that snipers are papers and attacking scissors are not as good as attacking other types of units. That's not right. As a sniper, your work is not only eliminating the enemy, but also supporting you friends. So hit any target you see if possible. However, not all target is good to hit. First of all if multiple enemy is in your attacking range, pick the one with significantly lower hp left. If they are around the same level pick the one which is more efficient to attack such as pick a paper between a rock and a scissors. 3. Learning when to land your shot: All sniping weapons cause a knockdown upon impact. Like all weapons responsible for knockdowns, you should be aware of when to shoot your target. If an enemy is threatening you our ally, you want to shoot the enemy right away to fulfill the protecting role of a sniper. However, if an enemy is under melee attack or being hit by a Beam special, knocking them down will halt the damage output of your allys and let them and fall into risks. Moreover, wasting your shots everywhere may also cause you to run out of sniper ammo when you need it due to their longer reload times. Therefore, good snipers should provide good cover and damage for yourself and your teammates at the right time. 4. Counter-cannons: Many newer MSs features off-visual-range attacks that threatens your allys from a distance. However, be aware that sniper weapons are always the weapons with the longest range when scoping. Therefore your sniper weapon would come in handy if enemies start to land massive long range attack waves. *Quick Snipe Difficulty: Practicability: Need to know: Let's say you are a sniper. You don't rely on swords much, but you like dynamic battle style like scissors or rocks. So what should you do? Giving up using snipers? That's unnecessary. Take a look at this skill and you will fing you answer. Basics: 1. Auto-Lock your enemy. When you are ready, press spacebar lightly to do a small hop (Does not consume booster) 2. When the unit is about to reach the ground quickly press shift, LMB to fire, and shift again. 3. If you success, you should skip the zooming animation and grant a critical hit if you have the skill Sniper Precision . For rookies, the process should be finished in 1 seconds. Practice until you can do it in half seconds if you want to master it. Note: Quick-sniping is a bug that would eventually be fixed on servers worldwide.